<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liquid Luck by lilolilyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071100">Liquid Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae'>lilolilyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Felix Felicis, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take it once, you'll have some of the best luck of your entire life.</p><p>Take it once a day, you won't know luck any more if it were to punch you in the face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liquid Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020-07-05<br/>Is it just me, or does Liquid Luck sound like some new party drug? XD</p><p>Anyways, I have some thoughts on why Felix Felicis might be dangerous in anything but small doses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glistening gold.</p><p>Swirling, shimmering through the dark green glass bottle.</p><p>Somehow no paler than the Crystal vial I first saw it in.</p><p> </p><p>Sure i know it's dangerous. That's what they say when they teach it in school.</p><p>You don't believe it yet, then, of course.</p><p>'It's banned from competitions, and if used too often it's dangerous, but in small doses it can give you some of the best luck of your life'- <em>sure</em>, you think, <em>'dangerous'- they just don't want us to use it to cheat. Cheat at life.</em></p><p> </p><p>Really, it's more along these lines:</p><p>Take it once, you'll have some of the best luck in your entire life.</p><p>Take it once a day, you won't know luck any more if it were to punch you in the face.</p>
<hr/><p>I'm not the only one who takes it, you know? Or took it, at least. I've seen many others fall victim to it.</p><p> </p><p>Some see the universe, so much Luck so far away they can never get hold of it.</p><p>Some see what's right in front of them, clearer, more defined, know every which movement would be the right one- and can't grasp it, can't physically keep up with the speed of the drug.</p><p>Yet others see only the short term, what seems like good luck now but has consequences they only understand when it's too late. </p><p> </p><p>Freddy is- was, <em>was</em>, of the second sort.</p><p>He got bold, said he saw every thing that could kill him and how to avoid it. Lived in a big city, non-magial, guns and cars and danger everywhere. He would walk right through traffic, knowing exactly where to step.</p><p>One day he was too slow. I still think he knew he should have stepped somewhere else. But in the end, the drug didn't take his frail, slow body fully into account anymore. Because that's what it is- a drug. Just as bad, maybe worse even than others, because it seems to have a mind of its own. </p><p> </p><p>Cal was, is, the third. Saw a bike, knew how to cut the wire, when to grab it. Didn't see that it could be recognised.</p><p>Later, the only thing <em>Felix</em> could tell him was whether or not to accept the atterny's deal.</p><p>I've no idea whether he still gets the stuff smuggled into prison, somehow. Heard you go mad if you have to go without it after taking it for so long. The voice in your head, that all-knowing power- gone.</p><p>I haven't heard from him in a while.</p><p> </p><p>I'm the first type. </p><p>I see secrets of the universe.</p><p>If I were to just fly away, if I had the means to discover the width of space, I would know where to go. If I wanted to live forever, I'd know what to do. </p><p>But I'm not stupid (or maybe I'm not yet taking the stuff for that long), and I've seen people try to do the things they know are possible, <em>in some way</em>. </p><p>Crash and burn.</p><p>I'd much rather stay in my own head- in solitude with thoughts that no-one else can understand- think about concepts of infinity and possibility- well. I could get someone else to understand.</p><p>If I were to give someone a certain vial- Felix would know who to hand it to, who would be of the same type. But that's not right. I know that- at least I do now.</p><p>Yes, maybe I'll be a <em>dealer</em> some day- turning more and more people to Felix in some Very Lucky Zombie Apocalypse style.</p><p>No, much more likely is that I will starve in the end. Lost in Luck and concepts that can't grasp my own body or the need for food anymore. Maybe I'll even think it's right. Death. </p><p>A new adventure.</p><p>I wonder whether I'll be me again in the afterlife- the old drug-free me from years ago- or whether I'll just stay whatever abnormality Felix is shaping me into.</p><p>I'm not sure which would be worse (Felix might know, but I'm deliberately not listening to its voice).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, let me know! I might add a second chapter showing how the character got addicted- and revealing who they are!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>